In the cable television (CATV) industry, there are extensive runs of optical fiber cable. These optical fibers can be in single or multiple strands along trunks and feeder lines. Such optical fiber strands must be restrained and channeled to prevent their damage and to provide a solid base for termination, branching or connection. When there is a termination or a branch of these fibers, such as at a feeder to a group of subscribers or at the end of a trunk, the fibers must be located at a relatively fixed position to facilitate their connection. Further, they should be located and retained positively so that they can be identified easily and not kink or break. In conjunction with this restraint, the fibers should be strain-relieved so that the mechanical flexions on another portion of the fiber strand does not break a termination.
Many techniques for optical fiber restraint and strain-relief have been used but most are expensive and cumbersome. The restraints for optical fibers should be relatively strong, easy to install, and inexpensive.